User blog:The Crazy Terror/PE Proposal: Victor Zsasz (Arkhamverse)
A proposal about Victor Zsasz from the Arkhamverse. Who is he?, and What's he done? Victor Zsasz is a serial killer and a minor antagonist in both Batman Arkham Asylum and Batman Arkham City. According to his past, Zsasz was once a rich boy, but he lost his parents when he was young. All the money in the world couldn't bring his parents back, nor ease his pain. So to cope with the pain, Zsasz took on gambling, but he started to lose his money. After losing so much money, Zsasz devised an unknown plan to get his money back. He continued gambling Zsasz started to regain his money, to the point where he was able to gamble with others like Oswald Cobblepot, or what he considered, "a Disgusting Midget". Zsasz eventually gambled with the Penguin, and at first it appeared he would win as he had 4 sixes in his hands. However Penguin cheated as he had a three, a four, a five, a six and a seven in his hand. This resulted in Zsasz losing all of his money, and was kicked out of the Iceberg Lounge. Shortly after he lost all his money, and thinking of committing suicide, a nameless thug pointed a knife at him and demanded for his money. Without knowing, Zsasz grabbed the knife and rammed it into the thug's chest, instantly killing him. Zsasz said that plunging the knife into the thug felt good, but when the thug died, the feeling was gone. Before he knew it, Zsasz accidentally cut himself with the same knife, and that felt just as good, so in order to feel the enjoyment, Zsasz decided to kill anyone he encounters and cut himself for every kill. Eventually, Zsasz encountered Batman. Batman managed to defeat Zsasz and was sent to Arkham. During his time in Arkham, Zsasz saw several doctors so he could be cured from his mental illness. One of the doctors was Dr. Sarah Cassidy. Dr. Cassidy had several interviews with Victor Zsasz, but she eventually grew more and more worried about him as he began threatening that she would be his next victim. Eventually, Zsasz was transferred to be a patient to Dr. Gretchen Whistler. One day, Zsasz managed to escape and went to find Dr. Cassidy. Dr. Whistler tried to warn Dr. Cassidy that Zsasz is on his way. However, before she could warn her, Zsasz arrived on her doorstep. After answering her door, Zsasz kidnapped Dr. Cassidy. He took her to the Old County Hospital. Just as he was about to kill her, Batman managed to arrive in time and rescued her from Zsasz. Zsasz was then arrested and sent back to Arkham. In Batman Arkham Asylum, Victor Zsasz is the first real villain that Batman will actually encounter after Joker escapes. He keeps an Arkham Asylum guard hostage in an electric chair, and Batman had to be stealthy and use the gargoyles around the electric chair and knock Zsasz down without being seen. Otherwise, he will kill the guard and the player will get a game over. Later in the game, Victor Zsasz is ordered by Joker, to get Dr. Penelope Young to give up her research notes. He does this by threatening her with a knife, until the Batman comes to her rescue. What happened to Zsasz after being knocked out by Batman is unknown, but it is implied that if he was not recaptured that he escaped while Batman was fighting Quinn's goons who had arrived, as his body was not seen in the room during it. In Batman Arkham City, He appears in one of the side missions. In Arkham City, Zsasz kidnaps several political prisoners. He then would call a random phone somewhere in Arkham City and wait for someone to pick it up. Then, he would threaten them that if they do not find another phone that is ringing in a certain amount of time, he would kill one, if not all, of the hostages. Batman does this several times, and every time he finds the phone that is ringing, he would track Zsasz's location while, at the same time, Zsasz tells him parts of his story of why he became the serial killer he is today. After Batman manages to track down Zsasz, he takes him down, rescues the hostages, and locks him up in one of his own cages. Mitigating Factors Victor Zsasz is a mental-ill serial killer and kills his hostages from anyone (including Batman) who comes closer to his distance or gets out of hiding, but his revenge gets foiled by the Dark Knight himself. Heinous Standards Zsasz seems to kill innocents off-screen serially in Gotham City before the events of Batman Arkham Asylum. However, in this game, Zsasz straps an Arkham guard into a electric chair with 1,000 volts and sees anyone, even Batman, comes closer to his distance. Zsasz also has an extreme eye sights of seeing Batman and then kills hostages instantly. Final Verict He should be qualified. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals